1 October 2014 - Partners In Arms: Tetsuo VS Unaru
Participants Hozuki Shura, Hozuki Takuma, Hyuga Tetsuo, Hyuga Yazuka, Senju Violet, Yuki Mai 07/31/14 - Ame Genin Orientation: Mai's First Mission JusticeAndPunishment: It was early morning in the Amegakure when Tetsuo got out of bed and got into his training attire. It consisted of a netted shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers with a white tunic worn over them and a black sash tied over the waist. The trousers and tunic were embroidered with the traditional Hyuga clan emblem on the back and on the right thigh with the left having calligraphy of the clan name. He did a double check on his equipment upon he got on his clothing which consisted of an ordinary arsenal of six kunais put into the thigh pouch on his right thigh while accompanied with two flash bombs, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags. The round pouch on the back of the tunic’s sash carried six shurikens with a pair of tonfa sticks flanking both sides of it and resting on the lower back while tucked into the sash. The final piece was the ivory-handled katana that was worn over his left shoulder, a prized item in Tetsuo’s own inventory as it granted him a last resort effort of defense. He was ready to leave his home at the Hyuga compound once he tied on his forehead protector around his head, slid on his fingerless gloves and put on his shoes which had open toes and heels as he sat at the edge of the porch. The reason for being up this early in the day was that Tetsuo was tasked by the Amekage Uzumaki Kagato to assist a new Genin in the ranks by giving her first mission. This seemed like a test of leadership to Tetsuo as he spent the last year improving his behavior as he was an explosive rookie at that time. He was part of the new role models that were forming up within the village despite being part of the backbone of the ninja there. The task was very simple through a mission that consisted of helping a restaurant that was going to open its doors in the next few hours and it needed supplies to start up the day. Therefore, the scroll carried the address to the restaurant and to the location of the new Genin who may had gotten a scroll that same day but received different information such as waiting for the arrival of a partner as Tetsuo had to collect the supply cart and a few baskets from the restaurant before arriving to the assigned Genin’s home address. The streets were relatively quiet and empty so using the rooftops seemed redundant for arrival at the restaurant. The rooftops were called the Rain Ninja Highway which functioned as the main route network for many of the Amegakure ninjas who prefer to travel above the streets of the industrial metropolis that were crowded with people and horse-drawn carts. The rain stopped for a bit as Tetsuo was jogging to the home while pulling the cart as it was held by the shafts close to the sides of Tetsuo’s body. The jog had to be quick and comfortable as Tetsuo kept his back straight and his hands’ grip firm upon the shafts while he looked up for a moment to look up as the clouds parted to see the stars up in the early morning sky as the sun had not risen yet. It seemed nice to look up at the plain skies that were not covered by clouds. He had a few minutes left until he reached the home of his mission partner and even while feeling anxious he was relaxed from the momentary gaze at the stars. Guest_SUND0WN3R: -It was a new day for Shura,he opened his eyes now in his new home got up and walked towards the bathroom. It was unusual for him to have a house to live in so he was not familiar with it and it structures he walked towards the bathroom but he hit a wall. Having his eyes open wide now he touched his face with one hand and yelled.- "WHAT THE... Oh... Yeah... Bathroom." -He then walked through the door and stepped in the shower cabin starting it with some cold water and stood under the water for a minute. He liked water so much as it was in his blood to do so like his father told him. After that, he pulled his clothes, one kunai and three shurikens for precaution and left his house for a walk in the village.There were an average amount of people in the streets...all looking at him.They all had umbrellas but he didn't,his hair was soaked and spread all over his face leaving gaps for him to see through. He continued to walk with his hands in his pockets exploring the city when he suddently spoted a friendly face. It was Tetsuo Hyuga, the second one that he ever considered a friend. He had a flashback on the mission and suddently smiled thinking.- "That was awesome. Let's see what he's up to." -He changed his destination now approaching the boy and when getting close enough for Tetsuo to hear him he speak.- " Hey Tetsuo...remember me?" -He then looked at the cart full of empty baskets with a confused look on his face- "What are you doing?" Peg: The dawn sun peeked through a hazy screen of clouds, painting the heavens an elaborate mix of crimson reds, brilliant oranges, intertwined with a milky mauve and grey that permeated this skyward canvas. Mai Yuki's heterochromic azure and chestnut hues watched as the fiery orb rose in the horizon, her unwavering gaze never broken by batting her two-toned eyes. The yellow, shining sun filled the sky with mighty colours as rain battered on the rooftops like a hail of bullets, brining upon an epitome of perfection. It was as if a celestial being that habited the heavens was always saddened, and never ceased to cry raindrops on Amegakure. Mai had never understood the constant rainfall that poured on the Village, but she had gotten accustomed to the climate and weather over the fourteen years she had lived here. The sugary light from the new morning sun slid through the thick clouds that attempted to hide its glistening beauty, the escaped rays warming up several patches of Amegakure, one of them being Mai's window. Intricate details such as freckles and lines in her eyes were evidently vibrant, and the young Kunoichi's long eyelashes fluttered as her pale skin warmed due to the sunlight lingered that for a brief moment before being covered by clouds once more. A small smile formed on her glossed lips, and she quickly turned her attention elsewhere, a thought slipping into her mind. Mai was assigned to a mission today, and although she did not know many details on said objective, the lack of information did not disturb her mind. It was sunrise, and the girl had already been up for hours reading and preparing herself. She walked to the opposite side of her room which was located in the Amegakure Orphanage and glanced in the lengthy mirror, observing the unwrinkled and neat attire that covered her svelte and thin figure. Once one made eye contact with her and studied her appearance, they would first notice that her clothes were all black and gloomy. She had black, wedged kunoichi shoes, dark fishnet stockings that covered her right calf and upper left thigh. She wore a skirt with shorts underneath, to which a belt adhered to consisting of three kunai. On her torso, she wore a short, black top and vest, which covered the bare back her shirt revealed. There was a draped scarf that enveloped the lower portion of her face, and draped back over her left shoulder. Finally, she wore an Amegakure band on her upper left arm, which glistened under the dim light of her room. Upon closer inspection, Mai had three dotted black jewels that were placed on her forehead in a perfectly horizontal alignment. The jewels had no particular significance, other than the fact that she enjoyed their symmetry, them being at the very middle of her forehead. One could also see that she wore pink gloss, which complimented her pale and blushed skin. The pale Yuki girl then turned her attention to the sac that was on top of the nearby table, and she quickly fastened the buckle on her leg, attaching it firmly to the strip of bronzed leather. The sac contained three more kunai, four shuriken, ten senbon, two smoke bombs, two flash bombs, five paper bombs and the current mystery novel that she was reading. Once she was finished, a deep exhale escaped her shiny lips. She was not nervous for being on her first mission on her Genin, but rather excited to prove her intelligent and unique ways of approaching situations, as well as her skilled tactics and techniques. Mai then walked out of her room, and quickly closed the door behind her. In the hall of the Orphanage, one could see different individual youngsters rising up from their slumber, making their way to the bathrooms and dining halls for breakfast. Weird and frightened glances were gazed in Mai's direction as she made her way to the main doors, her wedged footwear making loud 'clunk!'s with every step. She did not mind, however, due to the fact that she did not have any friends in the habitation. Her reserved, timid yet cold personality was intimidating to others of her age, and no one dared to approach her. That, too, did not bother her, for she always had her nose in a book and preferred silence and a quiet environment. Silence and loneliness had always led the young Mai to ponder upon the past, present, and future. Lately, however, she had been reflecting on the past. The past had always held a candle to her cold heart, and made it melt with sadness and despair. Her attention was broken from the thought once she exited the Orphanage, her blue and brown eyes searched for any particular Shinobi that would be the leader of some sort. Her brows furrowed as the rain started to dampen her clothing, to which a thin sheet of glistening wetness covered the bare parts of her skin. She did not feel cold, however, for her body temperature was always lower than average beings. This cold temperature was due to her being in the Yuki Clan, or that is what she believed was the reason. Mai folded her arms across the chest and narrowed her gaze to two particular Shinobi, one who had started a conversation with the Hyuga individual with a cart. She was able to tell the origin of his clan due to the emblem that he was engraved on his trousers and tunic. Although she was a Genin, Mai was well informed with the basic knowledge of certain clans and their skills. Having her nose in a book and constantly searching for helpful information was useful and applicable in many situations, and was is a prime example. She walked over to the two, but did not say a word. She remained quiet and simply blinked her long eyelashes, waiting to be acknowledged. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - It was early morning, The Hyuga Compound quiet as ever but as usual, Yazuka Hyuga was always commited to his clan jutsu & Taijutsu training which is why he was up by 4:00am, where he would be in the garden where he would mastered the Lion Combo, the first move of the front lotus which was copied by Sasuke Uchiha with the use of Sharigan but as 200 years passed after Naruto Uzumaki's death, the move was mastered without the use of sharigan or even the Eight Gates. Having trained for hours, he decided to take a break where he would head back to the main household where his mother, Kora Hyuga, former Kunoichi of Konohagakure before it's destruction was there. As he was in the main household, he came to hear the door shut and asked his mother who would have just left by now, which he found out was his beloved brother, Tetsuo Hyuga. After ther intense battle and last words, he was not sure if Tetsuo would be the same. He then found out that he was having to fullfill a mission under the Amekage's order who in that case was Yazuka's Sensei, Kagato Uzumaki. - " Mhm.. where is heading too, mother?"- He would ask curiosuly where his mother told him he would be heading over too the Amegakure Orphanage which seemed quiet strange as neither he heard Tetsuo ever go there before.- " Better let me find out what the mission is about.."- He would mumble to himself, chuckling as he made his way back to his room. From there, Yazuka was seen with his long black shinobi top, which he was known wearing in his academy and early genin days and black shinobi pants with the fire emblem embroided on it, the forehead protector tied around his head which shows the Amegakure symbol, a strong sign of his allegiance and loyalty to the village. Heading out, he was equipped with a pouch with 12 kunai, 9 shuriken, 2 senbon, 3 smoke bomb and 2 paper bomb which was essiental for a shinobi. As walking to the given directions too the Amegakure Shinboi, he counted the rain splattering on the floor, the rain not being as heavy as it was known for which was maybe due to the Sumemr Season they are in right now. Being almost there, he saw two figures, one of them with a large cart jogging.- " What the?.."- He would think and with that, the blue veins against the corner of his eyes became visible and tensed, the byakugan activated which he could use the byakugan at full extent and see from far-ranges. With that, he saw Tetsuo and another member who he has not met yet. He would smile at the sight and then decided to catch up with them, jumping through the rooftops. As he was approaching to them, he would shout their names as loud as he can.- " TETSUO!! KEEP RUNNING. I WILL CATCH UP WITH YOU."- He would say, still jumping through the rooftops as they would be almost there, seeing another figure in his sight.- Guest_LightningxValentine: -As Takuma awoken from a strange room, he looked around, wondering where he was.- “Hmmh?” -He would say, rubbing his eyes, from sleeping all day. He would then sit up, in his bed, feeling a sharp pain hit him. He would place his left hand over his chest, and hold it, wondering what had happened. Takuma then looked down at himself, noticing he was covered in bandages. He then smiled, and began to chuckle.- “I guess I am in the Hospital.” -Takuma then hopped onto his feet, looking around for his clothes.- “Not for long…” -He said, as he would go into the shower, and begin to take off the bandages they had on him. He would then reach into the shower, and turn the water on, making the water become warm-ish. He began to scrub off the dirt he had on his face and body, as the water would begin to turn brown on the ground.- “That was one hell of a mission.” -Takuma said, smiling and wondering if he would be able to do another like that. He would then look down at himself, and seeing the bruise the bandits made. Now becoming enrage that the Bandit Leader got away, he began to clench his fist.- “I wasn’t able to protect them…” -Takuma said, as he would turn off the water, and grab the nearest towel to dry him off. He would then look into the mirror, and smile, as he would grab his clothes and begin to put them back on. Takuma would be wearing a black undershirt reaching all the way up onto his face, covering his mouth and nose only, and hiding his scar, which is below his right eye, underneath it. Underneath it, he wrapped himself in bandages to help with the wounds that were created. He then tied his Amegakure headband around his neck, showing everyone whom he encounters what village he is from. He had black greaves that covered his hands, except his fingertips, that also went all the way up to his bicep, and he wore black pants and black sandals, to blend in with the darkness. His weaponry consists of ten kunais, ten shurikens, two small scrolls, and three smoke bombs. He attached the three smoke bombs around his right thigh. He placed the ten shurikens inside a pouch on his back of his pants. He placed the ten kunais in a separate pouch next to the shurikens, and then attached the two small scrolls onto the side of his belt. He would then look in the mirror, with his crimson red eyes, as he would press his hair down, making his white hair become straight. He then walked back into the Hospital room, cleaning out his ears with the towel, as he looked around noticing nobody. He then walked towards the window, opened it, and looked around, making sure nobody saw him. Takuma then climbed out of the window, smirking, as he would be launching rooftop to rooftop. He would look down to the streets, noticing a man jogging with a large cart.- “Well, he has some strength…” -He would say, laughing and holding his side, due to the pain still. As Takuma went to examine where the man was going, he seen another man with the man jogging with the cart.- “Looks like fun.” -WIth further examination, he noticed Yazuka running from rooftop to rooftop as well.- “Hey Yazuka.” -Takuma said, as he would follow behind Yazuka, not knowing where he was going.- Guest_RedSappfire: Violet woke up in the middle of the night from a very petrifying dream, that she once had before. It was about what had happened to her with the incident with the bandits when she was little, she dreamt what she thought would have happen if she didn't escape from the cave. In middle of the night, she got out of bed looked in the mirror got cleaned up to walk around the hidden village. After about 3 hours of walking she went back home and put on her normal attire. She put on her black suit, black gloves,and sandals and a face mask to cover most of her face. Then, Violet brushed her while and black hair like she does every morning. Then, she put her shinobi equipment on, ten kunais, ten shurikens, two small scrolls, and one smoke bombs. After putting her shinobi equipment on she walked down stairs to talk to her parents,Daichi and Honoka, Violets mother, Honoka was making her favorite food Ramen and her Father Daichi was reading the newspaper. Violet quickly ate and hugged her parents the said “ I think i should get going, i need to get out early to go to the store to get more smoke bombs.” Violet's mom smiled and nodded her head and said “ I love you sweety , please be careful.” Violet nodded and headed out the door to the local store to get the smoke bombs that she once used in her previous mission. Walking out she saw Yazuka jumping rooftop to rooftop and then saw Takuma right behind him and screamed” TAKU” with a smile on her face. she was walking toward them and another man rushed by her with a cart.. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo was continuing his steady jog while still hauling the cart’s front end under his arms with his hands holding the ends of the shafts with overhand grips and the back of the arms resting along the sides of the shafts. The only reason it seemed easy to maneuver was because the cart was not filled up due to the empty baskets resting inside it. He knew that it may require another person to help him haul the cart so he did seem fortunate that the new Genin was going to aid him in that. The funny part was that he heard a familiar voice that seemed to boom from the silence in the street he was jogging into. Turning his head to the direction of the voice, he saw that the figure that was approaching him was no doubt Shura and gave a warm grin as Shura got close enough to be seen in the streetlights. “Hey, I remember you, Shura. I’m picking up a new Genin so we can pick up some ingredients for a restaurant in the village. You can come along if you like. Just keep up as best as you can.” He continued to jog along with the hope that Shura was following close by as he then heard the voice of Yazuka above him. He quickly turned his head up to call out to him. “Just keep up, big brother! We got a long journey ahead of us starting at the orphanage!” Indeed the orphanage was a very depressing place with so many children without families and some having to be given up. He felt sad at the thought of those younger children with such misfortunes and the fear that some that do become ninja later in their lives may become fueled by vengeance. Another voice rang which lifted from behind Yazuka, but it was not a voice that Tetsuo was familiar with. Maybe in time, he felt, he could figure it out during the mission. And then another voice emerged nearby, but this was from a girl this time. Of course, it was another person that Tetsuo had not met. Minutes had gone by and the morning was emerging with the sunrise managing to stretch over the village, a rare sight as there had been many mornings with the rain still going and the clouds still stretching over. “Perhaps this day could be a good one,” Tetsuo thought to himself as he gave a smile to himself while still jogging and being followed by new and familiar faces. He did manage to arrive and quickly halted to a stop by slowing down his jogging to a walk and arrived at the orphanage with a girl standing in gloomy black clothing. Releasing the cart, he stood in front of the girl and bowed to her while making his introduction in a friendly yet polite tone. “Good morning. I am Hyuga Tetsuo. I am assigned by the Amekage, Uzumaki Kagato, to assist you on your first day as a Genin. Our mission is to gather ingredients for a restaurant in the village that are as follows: herbs, mushrooms, berries and one animal for meat.” He then kept quiet so the girl could then introduce herself while resting his hands at his sides with his hands relaxed despite his fingers flexing a bit as he did grip the shafts of the cart very tightly. Results In progress